6 Stories & Two Dreams
by neon giraffe
Summary: 6 Stories & Two Dreams About Justin, in Cody's POV. Mature


**6 Stories And Two Dreams:**

If I am being totally honest here, the first time I saw Justin, I well... I'm not that kind of person who uses the word "love" easily, and in this case I really don't need to, because the first time I saw him, I didn't fall in love or anything. I have always wanted a word that is more than like, but less than love. (I have tried to come up with one for some time now, but with no success.)

Anyways, getting off subject here. So well I can just tell the story the first time I met Justin.

**1;The Story Of How I Met Justin For The First Time**

So I just started at my new school. Everything was new and exciting and very weird, this was the first school that wasn't mandatory for me, I chose and applied to this school. And when I got the letter that I got in, I honestly cried. So this was what I wanted.

I had to move to another city, around 300 km from home and the village I have been living my whole entire 16 years that I had been on this planet. So I went through a lot of firsts on a very short period of time. And yes, I was still a virgin, so nothing like that.

Anyways, I moved away from home for the first time, I lived on my own for the first time, had to go to the supermarket to get food by myself for the first time... All the challenges I faced...

So everything was new and odd and I was a teenager so I had hormones, which only made it worst. I haven't dated anyone yet (so not only I was a virgin down there,my hands and lips were virginous too.) And I was getting older so I kinda had started to panic on if I was ever going to get a boyfriend. And in case you are wondering - and I'm sure you are – I'm gay. Or bi. Or something like that. Anyways, I wanted a boyfriend and soon.

When I applied to the school, I thought that there would surely be a guy for me, I mean there are people studying music just like me, and they would understand the passion I have for it. And c'mon guys who can play and instrument are hot, I dreamed that there would be hot musician guys with good style and good bodies and they'd play guitar and look in to my eyes and...Okay getting distracted again. Back to the story.

So I had been on that school around a month and was sitting in the computer room just flipping through Facebook. Then I decided that it was time to do something useful and I dragged my ass from the chair. I happened to look on the back of the class and that's when I first saw Justin. He was sitting there and the moment was just odd. When I think back to it, I actually can't remember much. I remember that I saw a very hot guy and my mouth fell open. But I can't remember what he looked like, that's the funny part. Everything went kinda foggy and unclear. I just remember that he was so totally amazingly hot.

So now that story is over. Let's move on the next one.

**2; How I Learned What The Hot Guys Name Was**

Yeah so as you can figure, I didn't know his name yet. Well how could I had, I just came to the school and I didn't even know my classmates names yet. Plus I was rather shy back then, so going up to him and asking wasn't gonna happen. So what did I do? I stalked him on facebook.

I am the master of stalking people on social medias. That's my thing. But I have to admit, I am not proud of what I am about to tell you. Should I even do this? Okay what the hell just typetypetype.

So in Facebook our school has a group and on that group are every student on our school. People ask for rides and sell stuff and teacher link songs and stuff like that.

So what did I do? I clicked on the "member" button and searched for him. Okay that might not sound bad, but hear me out. That group has over 150 members.

Yah, seriously. So it took me some time. But I did find him!

Well at first I wasn't sure if it was him, because he had like really crappy pictures (seriously put good pics on fb, people might search for the hot guy they saw once on the computer room once. Sigh) He had long hair and a hat on and he was looking down in his picture. But I sent him a friend request anyways,

He didn't reply until around five months later.

What. A. Cliffhanger.

Okay back to the story part 4 000.

So now I had met him. And I was pretty much head over heels and I didn't even know what kind of person he was. I mean like 90% of good looking guys are assholes, mainly because they're good looking. I saw him around school and my heart stopped every time I did. Seriously, being in the same room with him was getting a bit dangerous to me. I was red as a tomato and a fire truck putt together and I couldn't breath or talk or anything. Oh the old times...

Okay so I didn't actually talk to him until after a couple of moths or so. I only stared at him in awe and looked at his muscles and smile and eyes and oh... I'm still getting a bit erh,,, emotional thinking about it. And not emotional in the brain way but down there you know.

Okay I'm gonna stop before it gets embarrassing. Oh wait, did that already.

So the story when I first talked to Justin.

**3; The Story When I Talked To Justin For The First Time**

So like I said, my school was around 300 km from where I lived. And because I was home sick and I love my mom, I went home for the weekends. Usually I took the train or the buss, but then one day I realised that I can ask for a ride on our facebook group. So I did and this guy offered and I went with him. I can't remember who it was but it doesn't matter.

So that Friday I jumped to his car with another dude from our school and the driver said that we have to pick up one more person. And I was like okay cool, no problem. It was winter and very cold and the windows of the car very all iced up so I couldn't see anything. We pulled in front of a house and I heard some voices and thought I heard Justin's voice. I stopped breathing. I was texting with my mate and this is how the conversation went:

**Me**:Oh my god no

**Me:** Oh shit bag oh hell no

**Me;** Why world why no don't tell me this is true

**Me:** Oh hell no way oh god kill me.

**Friend**:What is going on?

**Me:** Oh shit fucking fuck

**Friend:**What?

**Me:** The universe hates me? Really?

**Me:** Yep it does.

Okay so at that point I was panicking. I was sitting in the back and the only free seat was next to me. So if Justin came, he'd have to sit with me. I just texted with my friend and didn't dare to look outside in case it really was him. Because if it was, then what the hell would I do? I don't know how to talk to guys in a romantic or flirting way, Scratch that, I can't talk to guys at all.

So I just sat there, looking at my phone and praying it wasn't him.

But of course it was.

He opened the door, got in and said "hi" to me. I answered with some kind of greeting (I guess I did because he didn't look at me weirdly or anything) and sat next to me. I was there, panicking on the inside and wondering how fast the car was driving if I could jump out. Because like I told you earlier, I stalk people on social medias, I don't actually talk to them. PlusI'm so much funnier in the internet. I remember that in one point I said a joke and it really wasn't that good and he made some kind of sound that really wasn't laugh but something like an awkward chuckle. I wanted to die.

But at some point of the ride, we started talking. It was about his phone and how he went on a holiday and got his camera stolen and with the insurance money bought a big and and expensive phone. And then we talked about bands and everything and suddenly I didn't want the ride to end. But in one point it did and we parted and I was on cloud three thousand.

So now you probably think that we talked and fell in love. Well no. I'm sorry. Actually the rest of the year went on and I was sad most of the time because he didn't notice me and we didn't really talk.

Okay so the second year started – well my second and his third and last. I was pretty much over him. Well he didn't pay any attention to me and he was always talking to like seven million girls and I just felt like I had no chance. So I kinda gave up.

So the second year started. Oh man. That year. It was so full of action. Not that kind of action, still a virgin here!

Okay next story:

**4; The Story On How Me And Justin Started A Hobby Together**

So on the second year we started to hang out more and all that by accident. Remember that I was totally over hiim. Totally over him. No that makes it sound like I wasn't over him. Okay so the situation was that he was still very incredibly hot and I wanted to have sex with him in like seven thousand positions and five million places within 24 hours. So I was kind over him but kinda wasn't. I noticed what a player he was, so that was a bit of a turn off, but he was still very hot.

So one day I was leaving the school in the evening and a girl I knew asked what I was gonna do that evening. I said nothing and she asked me to come Frisbee golfing. I said why not and just told her I would go get my jacket and be right there. On my way there, Justin called me. I looked at the callers ID and almost chocked. Like what the hell? He was calling me? I answered and he said that he heard that I was coming throwing (that's the cool slang term that we use for Frisbee golfing) and I was like yah. And then we went Frisbee golfing.

So that's how we got a hobby together.

How Me And Justin Met Almost Every Week (Sometimes Twice)

So we went to throw once a week, sometimes more often. There was always quite a lot of people with us, around 5-7, so we weren't really alone. We talked a bit, there was some mutual joking around and stuff like. But nothing really special. I got to know him better and to my great disappointment, he was not only very hot, he was very funny too. Like really funny. Why a disappointment? Because if he was a jerk then it would have been a thousand times easier to stop liking him.

And yes, now I have to admit that I still like him. But I tried my absolute hardest not to. Who would want to hang on a guy that doesn't feel the same way about you than you do?

**5. How Me And Justin Got Another Hobby Together, Or The One Where I Saw Justin Sweating For The First Time**

So one night, a girl asked on our faceobok group if people wanted to come and play floor ball with them. I thought about it and asked if5, you actually had to know how to play. Justin commented and said that no. So I decided the hell with it an went there. This is how the situation went:

Me arriving to the hall.

"Hey Cody!" the girl that invited me greeted. I greeted her back and she showed me where to get a stick.

First we just played around but then the coach there blew on his whistle, asked the balls back and then divided us in to teams. I went to sit on the stands to wait for my turn to play. And holy mother of all fucking shits.

Peace of advice, if you have a crush, go and play floor ball with him/her. My thoughts when I saw Justin playing for the very first time.

**Me;** Oh god.

**Me;** Oh dear lord.

**Me.** What the hell is going on in here.

**Me:** He umm.

**Me**: He umm oh lord.

**Me**: He is only wearing shorts and a top.

**Me.** Oh fucking lord hell

**Me:** This is...

**Me:** Oh wow

**Me:** Oh my god his muscles are tensing and his sweating and oh lord.

**Me.** I might come in my pants in like three seconds if I keep looking at him.

**Me** Look away look away look away lalalal not looking dum dum where's the ball

**Me.** oh shit he has the ball

**Me**: oh no I'm looking shit hell

**Me.** well what he hell I'm already looking so

**Me.** Oh shit wow

**Me:** I can't decide if this is hell or heaven

**Me.** Would it be weird f I just went and dry humped him on the field?

**Me**. No it wouldn't be.

**Me:** Can I please do that oh lord yeeeees

**Me.** Oh my god having him in the locker room

**Me:** okay let's not go there, do not want get a boner

**Me:** oh god getting a boner getting a boner_ getting a boner_

**Me.** dum dum lemons, old people, wrinkly cats, cats without a fur, lemons, wrinkly old people, puking oh yes hit that ball, punish that ball

**Me:** I mean no no no no no no don't touch that ball, leave the ball alone LEAVE IT ALONE PUNISH IT

So yeah. Then I pretty much just stared at him and dreamed about going to the locker room to fill up my bottle or something and then I'd hear a voice behind me. Then I'd hey I'm gonna make another story.

**Having Him Against In The Locker Room – Dream 1**

Oh got I am so sweaty. Thank god it's my turn to be on the bench. Oh my water bottle is empty, well I think I have time to go and fill it. I'll just run quickly over the field and go to the lockers." I thought and quickly ran over the door on the opposite side of the hall. I managed to get through the door without interrupting the game or anything. I walked down the dark corridor that had two doors on the left side, the first was the boys locker room and the second girls. I walked five meters and turned left and went through the first door. The changing room was a medium size room, when you walked in there was benches running along the walls, coat hangers above them. When you turned to the left, there was sinks, showers and a separate toilet. I walked to the sinks and started to fill up my bottle. I looked myself from the mirror and saw that my blond hair was hanging in my eyes. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it back, out from my eyes.

I poured some water on the bottle and then poured it back, rinsing it. I reached for some hand paper on my left and wiped my face with it.

"So are you slaking off now?" I suddenly heard a voice behind me. My head snapped up and I looked at the mirror and Justin standing behind me He was sweaty, his skin shining, muscles bulging from all of the exercise.

I was startled for a second that he was here and that I wasn't alone.

"Nah I just came to fill up my bottle." I said with a crooked smile and turned around, screwing the cork back on.

"So basically slaking off." he said and chuckled. He walked next to me and opened the tap.  
"Well I could say the same for you then couldn't I?" I teased and he glanced to me smiling.

"Touché." he said and made his hand in to a cup and then sank his face in to it. I watched as the water slid down his face, down his neck, sliding on his skin to his chest. I watched as the water drops hid behind his top and I wanted to follow them and then catch them with my tongue. I flinched as I came out from little day dream as he took some paper from rack next to him. He looked at me, water sliding down his face and I gulped. I quickly looked away and took a big gulp from my bottle. He smiled and reached for some more paper, but the rack was empty.

"Do you happen to have a towel?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yah in my back." I said and stalked towards my back which was hanging from a coat hanger. I opened it, spotted my green small towel and pulled it out.

"Here oh." I said as I turned around and found Justin standing right behind me.

"Umm here." I said again and tried my hardest not look at his sweaty, hot, not that covered body, but lifted my gaze up to his eyes. That was a mistake too, his eyes were like fire, fierce and burning in to mine. I was confused, did I see lust in there? I took a breath and handed him the towel. He took it and wiped his face and neck. I got a couple of seconds time to gather myself, when his face was covered with the towel. When he appeared again, he smiled and handed me the towel.

"Thanks." he said and I nodded. I turned around to put the towel back to my bag. When I turned around again, he had stepped even closer, his face just 10 centimetres away from mine. He reached his hand next to my head and took the towel from my bag again. I found that my heart was racing, my mouth hanging slightly open from the shock of all this and partly because I found that I really needed more air than my nose was giving me currently.

"I'll just wash this okay? It'd be rude to give you a dirty towel back." he said and I somehow managed to nod. He took the towel but didn't move away, instead just rested his hand on the wall, next to my head. I felt the raging warmth his body was radiating and my stomach had dropped somewhere down to China.

"Y-yah okay." I stuttered and mentally hit myself. He looked at me, his head crooked to the side, a small smirk on his lips.

"Do you know what is really unfair?" he asked and I had no idea what the hell was going on here.

"Umm no?" I said quietly and he chuckled. He paused for a moment but then continued.

"That I have to watch you run around the field" he said and lifted his other hand that wasn't on the wall next to my head, to about the height of my chest, pointing one finger. He connected that finger with my chest and ever so slowly started to move it downwards. "all sweaty and hot" he said, inching the finger down " and not be able to touch you." he finished and my legs gave out a bit and I slumped against the wall. He smirked and stepped one step closer, following me.

"And the worst part is that top of yours." he said and looked down at my black top, which had the sides cut very low, showing my all of my ribs.

"I can see a your skin and all I want to do" he said, emphasizing every word " is lick it." he said and my heart stopped moving at that point. My stomach fell past China down somewhere to another planet.

"Really?" I asked, voice wavering. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, really."

"Well I umm I umm. I don't really mind or anything. All the same to me. Well not all the same, it would be rather umm pleasant and-" my last words turned in to a big intake of breath when he connected his lips with my neck. He hummed in to my skin. His lips were wet and he kept his mouth closed. He kissed my jaw and slowly made his way down my neck, inching his mouth open. His tongue started to touch my skin. I was breathing hard and I was pressing my back against the wall to keep steady.

He nibbled my skin and I groaned. His hands came to my sides, where the top revealed my skin and he dragged his fingers on top of it. He licked my Adam's apple and then dipped his tongue to the hollow above my collar bone. I whimpered and bucked my hips forwards.

"Aren't we eager." he teased and bucked his hips too.

"Well what can I say, I've been watching you play out there too." I breath out.

But I as we all know, that never happened. Instead I was forced to go on the field and try not to get myself killed.

The next story.

The Story Of How He Started To Molest Me

Okay that headline was a bit dramatic. But kinda true. But unfortunately there was no bonding or rough sex involved.

So now that we were playing floor ball twice a week together, two things always happened. One, I'd always make one goal, and two, he would always hurt me physically some way.

The first time he stepped n my toes. Like hard. Then the second time, he in to me 100km/h. (the ballet jump I made to stay up was something legendary) But the third time actually hurt. I was coming from the changing rooms and suddenly there was a piercing pain in my ear. Apparently, he had shot the ball and it bounced from a door and in to my ear. And it hurt like hell.

Okay so. What next. Oh our almost date.

**5; Our Almost Date**

So I've been talking about the Frisbee golf. One time we agreed to go one night around six o'clock or something and I went there and waited alone for like 10 minutes. No one showed up. Then Justin walked greeted me and then we waited. No one came. This is what we said and what I thought:

**Justin:** "So do you know if someone is coming?"

**Me:** "Umm well only the ones that said on facebook that they were coming but looks like they're not."

**Justin;** "Okay so."

**Me** "okay oh god now he's saying that we should go home and he doesn't want to spend time with me and-"

**Justin.** " So d'you still wanna go?"

**Me:** "and this is horrible and ohmygod what did he say?

**Me:** "Yeah umm why not."

So we went and it was just the two of us. The night was clear and pretty and we actually talked a lot. It wasn't really awkward or anything. We talked about everything, our hair, hobbies and I found out that he has a grandmother that lives in the same town as me.

We joked and laughed and teased each other. It was almost like a date, but it wasn't.

So at this point we were okay friends. We talked and joked and hot a long well. We had this thing that we always teased each other and he had this thing over me. One time when we were hanging out at a mutual friends house, I for some reason found the word "mushroom" really funny. I had no idea why, I just kept laughing and laughing and laughing until I was crying and holding my stomach and begging people to stop saying the word. And of course they didn't. So I was laughing so hard that it hurt.

So now every time after that, he always used the mushroom joke because he knew it would make me laugh.

The thing is that I didn't have a similar thing over him and it sucked. And every time he used the mushroom thing, I promised him I would revenge him one day. As soon as I could breath properly and stop laughing.

But now is the time for the last story.

**6: How I Met Justin's Grandmother.**

As I mentioned, Justin had a grandmother in the town that I lived in. One day we were talking in the cafeteria and he said that he's going to see her and asked if I wanted a ride. I said sure why not.

So on one Friday afternoon we packed the car and started to drive towards my home and his grandmother's place. There was no one else in the car – which was unusual but I didn't mind. Of course I had to pay more for the gas but what ever.

We had some good music, he introduced some new bands to me and we just drove and talked. It wasn't awkward at all, everything was smooth and nice. We laughed and joked and everything. And of course, he pulled the mushroom thing at me. So I spent the next 15 minutes bent over, trying to stop laughing. He patted and rubbed my back with his hand and that kinda didn't help with the can't-breath thing. We smiled and joked and it really was awesome.

When we arrived, he asked if it was okay if he just said hi to his grandmother and then drove me home. He said he'd go to visit her better tomorrow, just let her know now that he had arrived safely. I thought it made sense, his grandmother house came before mine so it was okay.

This is how the siltation went:

We arrived at the house and Justin parked the car. He asked if I wanted to come with him, it would only take a moment and it would give him an excuse to leave – his grandmother talked a lot apparently. I agreed and we got out from the car. We stood in front of the front door and he rang the bell. Soon I heard a voice and the door opened. A small lady in her eighties opened the door, she had brown curly hair and was wearing a long flower dress.

"Oh Justin! You are finally here!" she exclaimed happily and pulled her grandson in to a tight hug. I smiled on the background because it was kinda cute.

"Hey gran. This is Cody." he said and I smiled and we shook hands.

"Come in come it's freezing out there!" she said and waved us in. We did as was told and I closed the door behind me.

"I just popped by, I'll stay longer tomorrow." Justin said and her grandmother nodded, but I saw the way she was eyeing me.

"Okay I have to ask." she started with a smile on her face. "are you two together?" Justin was just checking his phone but dropped it when he heard what she said. He looked at me and I looked back and then it hit me. A wicked grin spread on my face and then he seemed to realize what I just thought. He mouthed "don't you dare" but I only turned to look at his grandmother and smiled sweetly.

"Actually" I started and looked at Justin. "we are." I finished and his face was priceless.

"Oh how wonderful!" grandmother said happily. "C'mon in Cody, sit on the couch, I'll go and make us some tea." she said and moved to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Justin asked. I only chuckled evilly and turned to look at him.

"This, darling, is revenge. Off all the mushrooms." I said and I saw how a smile tried to make it's way to his face, even thought he was still shocked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I am not. We are together and you better start acting like it." I said happily, took him by the hand and dragged him towards the living room.

"What the hell have I gotten myself in to?" he asked and I only laughed.

Grandmother came back couple minutes and we haven't stopped holding hands.

"Aren't you two cute." she said and put the tray down. She sat down, poured us some tea and gave us the cups. I could see that it was only a matter of seconds before she started asking us questions. Soon enough, after we got out cups, she started.

"So."

"So?" Justin asked.

"How long have you been together? I just called your mother last week and she didn't know you had a nice boy under your arm." she said and I saw Justin blush. Clearly he wasn't going to be able to answer to the question convincingly, so I took the lead.

"Oh not that long. Just a little while. Justin is a bit slow sometimes with these things." I said and smiled sweetly.

"Oh he is I remember once when he was little, he really liked this girl, what was she called? Jennifer?

"Jenny." Justin muttered to his cup. I squeezed his hand, to tell him that I was really enjoying this.

"Jenny that's right. She was blond and had blue eyes – just like you Cody actually, I see why Justin fancies you, and he talked about her constantly. He talked about her so much that at one point, I told him to ask her out because he was driving me mad." she said and laughed. I squeezed Justin's hand again and turned to look at him

"How adorable. I can see a pattern between me and Jenny here." I said and Justin blushed.

"So did you ask her out?"

"I did." Justin said.

"And?"

"She said no." he said and I laughed.

"Oh poor baby." I said almost kissed his cheek but thought that it wasn't the right time yet.

"How did you guys meet?" grandmother asked. Justin looked at me with his eyes wide and I saw the opportunity to revenge some more.

"We met last year actually, I was a first yearrand he was a second. I had been in the school only for a month and one day, I was in the computer room doing some work and Justin came there." I turned to look at him and he was blushing even more. "so he came in and our eyes met and he fell. Literally." I chuckled and grandmother did too.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really! He tripped over his feet and all his stuff spread on the floor. I got up to help him but he only mumbled something - I couldn't tell what and then he ran from the class. It was adorable and he was so red." I finished and rubbed my hand up and down his wrist.

"Oh how cute." grandmother said.

"I know! But we started talking more this year and became friends. When we talked once, he told me that he had always had a huge crush one me, but was just afraid to tell me. He told me that when I was around he had hard time breathing or talking properly." I said and Justin's face was amazing. He almost chocked on his tea and I tried my hardest not to laugh. I maintained control somehow. I clapped him on the back, as he was coughing the tea out.

"You alight hun?" I asked and he nodded, his face red.

"Yah I'm good." he said.

"That is so very Justin! He has always been a bit shy around the people he likes." grandmother said. "But how did you end up together then?" she continued.

"It was-"

"after a concert. Cody was singing there and afterwards I hunted him down and kissed him." Justin suddenly cut me off and I was left there staring with my mouth open.

"Oh how sweet. I'm going to get us some cookies." grandmother said and got up.

"What the hell was that?" it was my turn to ask.

"I can play the part too." he said and sipped his tea. "Babe." I just rolled my eyes and huffed.

"What you don't believe me?" he asked and put his tea on the table.

"No I really don't" I just said.

"Well that's where you are wrong. And I am gonna prove it to you." he said and suddenly took my both hands to his and kissed my cheek, the same time when grandmother walked in.

"Oh you young folks. Can't keep your hands of each other." she said but smiling.

"Well what can I say, he just has so kissable cheeks." Justin said and kissed my cheek again. I was in total utter shock. This was not happening. No way in hell. Not a fucking chance in this world.

"Are you all right babe?" I heard him ask and snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah I'm good. All fine."

"Good. Hey babe, remember our first date?" he suddenly asked and I knew I was heading for trouble.

"Umm yea of course I do. How could I forget." I said and sipped my tea.

"We went to this restaurant and Cody was so nervous. I was sure he was just gonna puke on table right there." Justin told grandmother and I just kept sipping my tea as an excuse not to look at anyone.

"I still remember what I ordered. How silly of me." he said and I unfortunately I found that my tea cup was empty. Reluctantly I put it on the table and was forced to engage in the conversation happening.

"Anyways, he was so nervous that when I accidentally touched his leg under the table, he knocked down the water vase." Justin chuckled. My cheeks went read when I thought about that scenario.

So here it is, that scenario that I played in my head at that moment:

**Our First Date - Dream 2**

Me and Justin were on our first date. I was so fucking nervous I could poop my pants. We sat down and got our menus. My hands were shaking with the rest of my body. Justin smiled at me over the table and I kinda maybe hid behind the menu. We ordered, chicken for me and and beef for Justin. Justin started to take of his scarf that he forgot around his neck and accidentally his leg touched mine under the table. I jumped and my hand that was reaching for the water vase, jerked and I knocked the damn thing over. I cursed as the water poured down the table and mostly to my lap. My pants were soaked in seconds and I cursed again. Justin was suddenly there right next to me and pressing his napkin on my lap, trying to absorb

the water.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know what happened." I said.

"Oh don't be sorry, but I don't think this napkin is going to quite be enough. Let's go to the toilet, there's more paper there." Justin said and I nodded. I followed him in to a big toilet, with large mirrors, marble counters and floors. It was really expensive looking and I wondered just how much the chicken was going to cost me.

"Hop on the counter." he said and I did as told. He walked in to one stall and took the whole roll of toilet paper and came back to stand next to me.

"Is your shirt wet too?" he asked and I touched it to determine that it was.

"Yeah it is. But only the cardigan, I think the top underneath survived.

"Well take it off, it will dry off fast when we put it in front of that drying machine." he said and started to roll some toilet paper in to around his hand. I nodded and lifted my cardigan over my head. When it was off, I caught Justin just plain staring at me. His eyes raked over my chest and abs, my white thin top clinging in to my skin. His eyes moved upwards and to my hair that was all over the place now. Then he seemed to snap out of it and took my cardigan and hung it in front of a blow-dryer machine where you can dry off your hands.

"Okay so now the pants." he said and I saw that his face was a bit flushed. I wondered if it was because of me.

He used the big lump of paper he unfolded from the roll and pressed it against my pants. He started from my middle tights and pressed his way up. The paper was soaked soon and he took some more. I looked at his face, his lips were parted and I could smell his cologne and shampoo. I wanted to lick his skin, touch it, stroke it and bite a mark. I ripped myself from those kind of thoughts but found that little me down there was getting a bit excited. Which wasn't good when someone is trying to get your pants to dry off. I gulped loudly and tried to will my coming boner down. I didn't even want to think about how embarrassing it would be if he felt my boner under his hand.

"You okay?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to convince myself too.

He went back to work but suddenly stopped and pushed my knees apart and stepped between them.

"It's easier this way." he said but looked down. I saw how his cheeks and neck was flushed and I realized that he was totally turned on too. That thought made me want to just kiss him and have him on the counter right now, but another voice in my head told me that this was only our first date, that wouldn't be appropriate in any way.

His hand made their way up, pressing the paper against my pants. When he finally reached the critical area, I was half panicking. I could feel the boner fighting it's way up, even thought all I tried to think about was wrinkly cats and old people. When he pressed the papers down on top of my dick, a jolted on the contact. Then I went absolutely red when I realized that now I indeed had a boner and Justin was staring at me. He looked at me his mouth open and then at his hand on top of my half hard dick.

"I'm I'm really sorry it's just hormones and being a teenager I didn't mean to-" he didn't say anything, only suddenly squeezed my dick. I inhaled sharply and looked at him confused.

"What are you-" then he squeezed again, this time harder. Then he threw the papers away and started to massage my dick on top of my trousers. It felt so incredibly good that I just wanted to pant and moan but I had no idea what was going.

"Justin what-" I started again but this time he bent down suddenly and mouthed me on top of my pants. My vision went blurry and I couldn't focus on trying to get some words out and ask him what he was doing. I took a shaky breath in as he kept moving his mouth and actually licking the me through my pants.

"Oh lord oh lord Justin please what are you-"

"I'm going to give you a blow job right here and now." he said and my ziper and buttons were open before I had time to blink.

"But but it's only our first date and-"

"I don't care. I wanted to blow the second I saw you today. And I am an impatient person." he said and pulled my pants and boxers down in one move. Before I had time to say anything, he licked a line from the bottom of my dick all the way up. He circled his tongue around the tip, but didn't take it in. I was panting and trying to keep myself quiet.

"What if someone comes in oh wow no we can't." I mumbled.

"No one will come. Just shut up and keep quiet." he said and I nodded. I clamped my mouth shut when he took me in to his mouth, slowly and carefully, sucking just gently. He kept circling his tongue around my dick and I was crabbing the expensive marbel counter. I tried to breath through my nose but found it impossible and then moved in to shallow breaths through my mouth. He inched lower, always s´circling his tongue around and around, sometimes stopping to rub a certain part longer. My head was thrown back and my knuckled were white.

"I can''t...can't take it I can't-" I mumbled and he hummed around my dick happily. He pulled out and looked me in the eyes.

"Then come." he said and took all of me in to his mouth with such a sudden movement that I was done. I opened my mouth in to a silent scream and bucked my hips up. He held on and when I was finished, he licked me clean.

"wow! Was all I could say.

"Earth to Cody, are you there?" I suddenly heard Justin's voice. I looked next to me and realized that we were still on his grandmothers iving room.

"oh yeah sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." I chuckled and Justin smiled at me.

"I think it's time for us to leave. I have to drive Cody home." Justin said and got up from the sofa, still holding my hand. "But I'll see you tomorrow gran! He said and hugged her.

"It was very nice to meet you Cody." she said to me and hugged me too.

"Come again soon." she said and I nodded. Justin pulled me to the entry way and we got dressed. When we ere done, he took my hand to his again, said bye bye to grandmother and walked us out. When we were outside, he let go of my hand but turned to me.

"Did you get your revenge?" he asked and I chuckled looking at my shoes.

"I did." I agreed and watched as the snowflakefloated down from the sky.

"About the story of how we met" he started.

"Yeah?"

"It was true wasn't it? I mean it could have happened, the having a crush on you since last year thing. Except not me, but you." he said and I realized that I was screwed.

"Oh no no it was nothing, I just made it up at the moment." I tried to be convincing.

"Really?" he asked but I saw that he knew that I was bluffing.

"Yea totally."

"So...If I kissed you right now, would you kiss me back?" he asked but before I had time to react, his lips were on mine. I have dreamed about this moment for so long and here it was. It was snowing and his lips were a bit cold but still warmer than the air. The kiss was sweet and gentle and of course, I kissed him back.


End file.
